the_beyonders_of_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunter (2017)
Origins Teris was the son of Zylina and Ryois, he grew up as the youngest child of three sisters and usually played by himself or with his parents. He didn't talk much while he was growing up. He spent his spare time outside wondering around and teaching himself athletic abilites and how to survive in the wilderness. He usually got called a freak for spending all his time outside and not actually staying inside or playing with people around him. He got accepted into the Academy at the age of 8,he graduated at the age of 9. He was also made fun of for graduating at a very young age and usually got made fun of for being the only child that was the smartest around at the time for a child at his age. He got accepted into the High council at the age of 17, he usually did his work and strategized plans for the Gallifreyian council all the time, he never messed up his plans because he wanted everything to be perfect. He never wasted a second while he was on duty and never tried to goof off. When he was old enough, he got his own WSTDC and traveled through time alone and usually visted his parents whenever he wanted to or his parents wanted him to vist. The Virus The Virus was a time travel Virus only gotten when traveling back and forth in the time periods of ``Human History`` The Virus was a strand of E-33984io, Virus. A virus that reacts with the reactor core of a time machine or the heart of the Time machine, Teris faced this issue while traveling with Janessa after a series of events of being hunted by a Tribe in Madagascar, (Which will be told in the future) The alarms went off in the WSTDC and the Reactor core went into a meltdown sequence, over and over again.... Until Teris managed to get the Virus out of the Reactor core, for only the virus to take over the console and make the WSTDC go into space, making heat levels and radiation levels rise throughout the ship. Teris being afraid that Janessa would be hurt, contained all of the Radiation and Heat within the Reactor Core room. Being stuck with all the Radiation and Heat would be a brutal painful experience for Teris. Teris would not have that much time before the Reactor core blew up and the Virus could spread along the time lines, going into the Time Stream and mess around with other Time Machines causing chaos. He had to act quick, so he shut down all the power, causing a major boost in Radiation in his room. His screams would and could be heard from Janessa and he would continue to work throughout this tortuous pain. He would manage to get the power back up and the radiation levels would die down, the Virus not giving up made a copy of "Teris" and manipulated all of his moves until the real Teris threw him off the ledge, going back to work. The Virus with one last hope. Made the meltdown sequence go down one last time, this time the Radiation levels worse then ever. Teris was loosing vision and he would kill the Virus just in time, everything going back to normal except for well, Teris. Teris would exit the Reactor room with Janessa rushing towards him but Teris would usher her back and tell her to stay away, for his radiation levels was too high and he could possibly kill her. She wouldn't listen but he would tell her he was going to change, making her stop and he would tell her he was going to be a whole different person. His last words was ``Remember Janessa, Smile more.`` Teris would then burst into a Red Neon light, regenerating painfully, his screams being heard from The Wanderer and Janessa......... Incarnations -'First Incarnation' This Incarnation is the current Incarnation of Teris. This Incarnation is a quiet, prodigy, duelist and political type of person. He is a quick thinker and a stratigeist.Teris usually wears a visor to hide his emotions and strike fear into his enemies at times, showing that he is a hunter and he is not to be messed with. Nice and Gentle person, but if you make him mad he will do everything in his power to stop someone. He has Black hair and Blue eyes. Northern/Yankee Accent. -'Second Incarnation' The current incarnation of Teris would be a cocky, daring, intelligent and adventurous person. He was a lot like his first incarnation but this time. being more energetic and talkative. He would usually hide his feelings behind his smile and his cocky grin. But in dire times, he would open himself up or keep a stare. Brown Eyes, Brown Hair. Scottish accent.